Knock Knock: Anniversary Horror Story
by angelanime97
Summary: This is a yaoi, boyxboy fanfic. The character Aleksei finds himself in his same old run down house with a new friend to keep him company. While the two boys struggle to keep their love relationship balanced, there is another evil threat on the loose to destroy their anniversary of surviving in the house for so long. Can these two survive the night? Or will they both end up dead
1. Beginning of the Horror Story

**Chapter 1: Horror Story**

Aleksei and Akaito have been friends for a while now. Their relationship as friends had soon sprouted into a more intimate relationship where soon they started dating. Aleksei and Akaito loved each other both equally, but there was a struggle between their relationships. Akaito felt that Aleksei didn't love him as much as he did his house. Akaito felt isolated when he was around Aleksei. This led to a point where Akaito didn't even bother to talk to Aleksei unless he was talking to him.

Well months have passed and as usual the house they were living in still had its hauntly feels and creatures roaming around in it. Aleksei had woken up from a nap and was checking on Akaito to see if he was still asleep. Akaito was fast asleep on his bed. Akaito had short white blonde hair that had a bit of dark highlights in it. He always wore his black boxers and black and gray stripped t-shirt since well they never went anywhere. He also had thick black rectangular glasses; piercings all up his ears, bracelets on both his arms and two sets of rings on both his ring and middle fingers. He usually painted his nails and toenails black to show his Emo and Gothic side. Besides from all that he had pale skin and greenish brown eyes that usually had thick black eyeliner and mascara outlining his eyes. Aleksei was somehow drawn to his looks, which actually started their relationship. Aleksei was different from Akaito. Aleksei had really spikey hair, pale white skin, red eyes, and his around his eyes were black since he was insomniac. He always wore his pajama shirt and bottoms along with his blue scarf around his neck. He wasn't as special as Akaito but still… he really wanted to be.

Aleksei was thinking about waking Akaito up but it would be a while before Akaito actually woke up. Aleksei sighed and went about his business checking every room in the house, making sure everything was in order for tonight. That was when all the creepy things happened. The story behind his house was that it was apparently possessed by creatures and weird monsters. At night these monsters would come out and would usually try to kill anyone in the house or in the woods, or these monsters would rearrange the house which led the victims to their doom. Aleksei, being unafraid of these monsters somewhat, decided to take it upon himself to make sure the house was completely normal and monster free. He couldn't kill these monsters since… what weapon did he have? Akaito's story is a bit different. His childhood consisted of his parents not believing he could see demons and ghosts. Which by 9 years old, he spent the rest of his childhood in a rehabilitation center till he was 13. That was when he made his escape with his best cat ghost friend Whiskers, which they soon found their new home with Aleksei. Through thick and thin these two managed to stay alive for several years. The two were now 17 years old and it was their anniversary of their survival. This was the only night when hoards of monsters, more than usual, would try to come out and kill the two survivors. Aleksei and Akaito both had to prepare, and Aleksei was already on it. By around 3 o'clock it started getting dark. Akaito had finally woken up and joined Aleksei with getting the house together. They both ate in silence as usual and went about organizing the house from last night's brawl with the monsters.

Akaito was busy sorting the house when he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Aleksei standing right behind him. Akaito stared at him for a moment till Aleksei spoke it, "It's almost time…" The clock off to the side read 8:45 pm. At around 9 o'clock, the monsters would break for their search till 4 am when the sun would be coming up. Akaito slowly nodded and stepped off to the side away from Aleksei as he started shutting off all the lights in the room. Akaito put a single lit candle in the middle of the room before sitting down. Curiously enough, Aleksei went over and sat beside Akaito with his hand locked with Akaito's. At the sudden contact, Akaito snatched his hand away and scooted a few inches away from Aleksei. "Akaito?" Akaito didn't respond as two tears fell from his face, Aleksei saw this but didn't react and just sat there staring at Akaito as he silently started crying. "You're an idiot… you know that." Aleksei looked up at the sudden comment. 8:50 pm. "What do you mean?" "You've been ignoring me for the past few months now!" He said a bit loudly. Aleksei crawled over to Akaito and cupped his face in his hands. "I haven't been ignoring you Aleksei…" He said softly. His voice had a hypnotic tone to it which almost made Akaito melt into those arms but he kept his ground. "Sh-Shut up!" He shouted tearing his face from Aleksei's hands. Aleksei stared at Akaito and sighed before leaning over and brushing his lips gently against Akaito. Akaito jolted back, blushing brightly as he covered his mouth. "Wh-What the heck?!" Aleksei didn't want him to leave him so he quickly grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him close till he was lying on the ground. 8:55. Aleksei moved the candle behind Akaito's he straddled the other's waist. "A-Aleksei?!" Akaito asked in a soft voice. Aleksei leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me…" Akaito jolted a bit as his eyes widened but looked at Aleksei as he sat back up. He gave Akaito a small innocent smile before leaning back over and gently licking his lips wanting access. Akaito kept his mouth shut for a while until Aleksei had squeezed his side making Akaito gasp. Aleksei slipped his tongue inside his mouth and started playing with Akaito's tongue. Akaito moaned at the actions as his eyes became half-lidded. Aleksei soon pulled back as Akaito started getting aroused with Aleksei's teasing. "Take me Akaito." Aleksei ordered as he rolled Akaito on top of him. Akaito blushed but nodded a bit as he started to toy with Aleksei's body for a bit trying to get him aroused as well.


	2. Keeping Your Loved Ones Close

9:00 pm. As Aleksei and Akaito were making love a loud bell was heard indicating the exact time. Akaito and Aleksei had soon finished their session and were frantically trying to get their clothes back on. In the process, however, furniture was being moved around in different rooms except the room they were in. Demons, ghosts, and monsters were all in the process of making this night a living horror story. With their loud noises, constant wandering and replacing things where they don't belong, this house soon became a mad house for creatures as terrifying as the God of Hell, Satan.

Akaito and Aleksei had soon parted ways since they got lost while being chased by monsters. Akaito had ended up going into a dark room to hide from the creatures that were chasing him. He panted and looked around the room for anything that could protect him. All he saw was a bed, a lone rocking chair by a window that had its drapes drawn, and a rope hanging from the ceiling. There were flashes of lightning outside but no sound was heard. The flash made Akaito jolt a bit out of his many thoughts about what to do as he looked around.

He heard the rocking chair's creaking noises and looked over at it. Another flash came and soon he saw a figure of a small girl facing the window. He started to walk towards the girl as if he was hypnotized. "Come closer my little boy." She said softly. As soon as Akaito got to the girl, she turned around and hissed at him. Akaito let out a scream and ran towards the door but it was locked. He turned towards the little girl who had slowly gotten out of her seat and walked over to Akaito. He scrambled to get the door open but by the time she got over to him, it was too late. Akaito started to cry, he didn't want to die or lose Aleksei. He had been in many situations like this before but they weren't as intense as this. He thought that this was the night he would die. Akaito stared at the girl as she smirked up at him. Another flash and the girl had transformed into a woman. Her black eyes copied her smirk that was plastered on her face. She placed a hand on Akaito's shoulder. The touch was like ice and heat put together in one searing pain that made Akaito scream in pain. The woman smirked then said, "In seven hours, your head will be mine. You will die in this room at exactly 3 o'clock. You would have hung yourself by the rope on the ceiling. You would have already had cuts and bruises from recent battles to get away from us, but in the end you will die." Another flash and she was gone. Akaito's eyes were wide in fear and horror. Die at 3 o'clock. He couldn't bear the thought of dying in such a horrible way. The pain on his shoulder grew intensively all of a sudden and Akaito let out loud screams of pain.

* * *

Aleksei had been wandering around like there was nothing unusual going on. The creatures moved at a slow pace like zombies down hallways but Aleksei wasn't too worried about seeing that they were going in an opposite direction as him. As he wandered into each room and fixed the rooms back to the way they were before he felt like there was something missing. He brushed it off like it was nothing and just wandered off into the next room doing the exact same thing. By the time he got into the hallways a creature had spotted him. This creature had a box for a body with vines hanging off it and two legs that stuck out from under the box. Aleksei turned from the creature and ran for his life. The box creature did the same and was copying Aleksei's speed, almost to the point where the creature could get close enough to pounce on him. As soon as Aleksei turned a corner the box creature kept running blindingly down the hallways. Aleksei sighed and regained his posture before going to search in other rooms. By the time he was finished he became exhausted all of a sudden and had decided to take a nap to pass the time. Aleksei had found a room that looked like Akaito's room and entered it quietly. He closed and locked both the windows and doors as he lied down on the bed. He smiled and yawned softly before rolling onto his side and falling asleep.

When Aleksei woke up he felt someone's body pressed up against his. He was still half-asleep but he knew there was a person cuddling him. He turned his head and glanced over his shoulder and saw Akaito. His cheeks were tinted a bit red, his body was shaking a bit, and to top it all off Akaito was making some weird moaning noises and whispering softly to himself. "A-Aleksei…" Akaito called out through soft gasps and moans. Aleksei turned to face Akaito as he took the smaller boy's face in his hands. "Akaito what's wrong?" He asked. Akaito fluttered his eyes open and whispered. "Alek-sei…." Akaito whispered as he let out more shuttering moans and gasps. "T-Touch me… Please." Aleksei was confused at this point but reached his cool hand down and gently trailed his fingers along Akaito's chest. Akaito responded by making shuddering gasps and closing his eyes. Aleksei stared at Akaito then looked over his shoulder seeing a woman smirking behind him. Aleksei threw himself over Akaito and let out a pained scream as he felt Akaito's warm body growing hotter and hotter by the second. The woman smirked and disappeared when Aleksei started losing consciousness. Akaito sat up quickly and pulled Aleksei close to his chest as he passed out.


End file.
